


Episode Insight

by Junopea



Series: Trivium (Working title) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Drugged Sex, F/M, Original Fiction, Robot Sex, Sex Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: Mateo moves into a large house in the Boonies to live the neet life after coming across a large sum of money.  He also happens to buy himself a modded, female Librarian type Trivium Android to keep him company without having to interact with any actual people. After putting the finishing touches on her to get her ready for human dick, The Android discovers that her new function and her intended function as aren't much in conflict as she would've thought.





	Episode Insight

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten a decent amount of this fic to account for some grammar errors, as well as to account for plot changes I've made since writing this chapter. A new one is incoming.

Mateo collapsed onto his new couch with an abrupt poof. Anything cheaper might have buckled at his almost 300 pound frame, but the couch remained firm under the abrupt pressure. The humble furniture stood in contrast to the spacious home he had just moved himself into. While no mansion, this place was meant to hold a family of a dozen people. He would have it nearly all to himself. 

The perfect hermit home for the hoarding, neet collector he always wanted to be.

Despite half of the work being done by the moving crew he had hired, Mateo couldn’t let himself laze around. So, he helped them with many of the packages. He especially tried his best to handle the boxes knew contained his collection of erotic anime figures. Most of the figures might have been repacked in their original packaging, but he couldn’t bear to imagine a plastic arm snapping during some careless toss of one of the other workers. With that said, it was over with now. The basic furniture was distributed around his new, spacious house as he instructed. Although, his meager possessions until now barely padded out his new home.

Mateo had let the crew go to deal with most of his personal items on his own for only a few moments. His body already felt spent from a long day of moving in, and he wanted to take a short rest before undertaking the task of setting up his workstation and setting up all his titty figs in their rightful places.

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, welcoming his fade out of consciousness.

The doorbell rang.

Mateo jumped up with a speed his body seemed incapable of pulling off. Whoever was there kept ringing that bell, to where it echoed throughout his sparsely furnished new home.

Hoping that his movers didn’t forget something and he wouldn’t have to spend a few more moments shoving his anxiety into a metaphorical box, he made his way to the door and peered inside. It was a box alright, but not something he had missed. The thing was huge, so much so that the delivery man that had hauled the thing seemed small next to it.

Mateo hurriedly opened the door.

“Ahhh I knew it,” The delivery man muttered.

“What?” Mateo wasn’t a fan of his accusatory tone, but he was used to having shitty luck with rude people.

“You’re one of those types? Listen, I don’t have all day, sign the package so I can get out of here.”

“The hell, dude? I’m not even expecting a delivery today?”

“Mateo Rodriguez, May 4th, 6 pm,” The delivery man shot back.

“Yeah that’s my name but-” The gears in his brain began spinning and his fatigue addled brain suddenly connected the dots.

“You were supposed to come Saturday!” Mateo countered in defiance of the delivery man’s accusatory tone. “ Don’t give me an attitude like I should know what’s going on! I literally just moved here!”

The delivery man managed a half-assed, indifferent shrug and sneered. “Your ‘Multi-functional Autonomous Personal Assistant’ is here today,” the man said in an egregiously patronizing tone. "Your delivery got moved up, congratulations.”

Now Mateo knew exactly why he was here. Oh man, she’s here.

“I scheduled the delivery for Saturday for a reason, “Mateo continued to argue.” I was just about to sleep and could’ve missed this.”

The delivery man handed him his PDA. “Just be happy it came at all. Now please fucking sign so I can move on.”

Mateo honestly wanted to punch the guy, but he likely wouldn’t see him again after this. He silently signed for the package and handed the PDA back to the delivery man.

“Thanks, enjoy your fucktoy,” the delivery man abruptly began walking back to his truck. 

Knowing how much this box likely weighed, Mateo wasn’t having it.

“Aren’t you going to bring this inside?”

The delivery man turned around and looked at him for a split second before continuing to walk away.

Minutes later, Mateo managed to drag the box into the interior of the house. He thanked God and the slick vinyl floor that he had enough strength in him to drag what was likely 200lbs of material into his place without trouble. The handlebars helped too.

“Fucking Jackass.” Mateo muttered as he caught his breath after dragging the box in. He hoped that guy wasn’t local and that he wouldn’t have to deal with him again. Why was he so hostile anyway? I guess my obesity was giving off an incel vibe. But that was just feeding into Mateo’s low self esteem. Mateo knew why this guy really treated him like trash.

The job market had been completely decimated by android workers.

If he was forced to deliver androids on a regular basis as a person whose employment was put in jeopardy by those very robots, then of course he’d treat Mateo with disdain. Even androids that specialize in things that wouldn’t harm a single blue collar’s salary get the side eye by these types.

Like the Sexroid he just bought.

Deliveries like these are meant to be discreet and considerate. If it weren’t for how tired he was, Mateo would file a complaint right away. He rested away his aches and anger on his couch and left the problem of the Sexdroid he ordered for tomorrow’s Mateo.

The next day, Mateo turned the area around his couch into a makeshift workstation. Using his laptop rather than the bulky gaming rig that’s still packed, Mateo figured if he could get this android set up today, he could have her share the workload and have the house looking “lived in” in no time.

Making sure all the content on the software side was ready, he finally decided to open the box. Mateo looked over the featureless, sturdy crate to find the best place to open it. Seeing a red dashed line on one end. Mateo cautiously sliced into the box. Finally cutting across the line, Mateo opened the package and moved aside the protective packing material.

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

Mateo knew exactly what he had ordered, but the android’s beauty struck him nevertheless. The face and body that enraptured him months ago, before he had the money to afford something like that, was in front of him. She looked better than the previews had led him to believe.

“Did they need this much packing filler?” Mateo harped on as he set aside the padding meant to protect the outer box.. So much packing material for a petite 5 foot bot in a 6ft by 4ft crate.

The packaging contained some details on what he had purchased. The specswere that of a “librarian” subtype of android, with AI designed with information parsing in mind. It included massive memory to store a lot of offline information, as well as enhanced dynamic learning. Librarians are used in various data tech jobs, as well as being popular among consumers who wanted a more intelligent home AI.

This particular Librarian android model was essentially a custom Trivium.  
Mateo himself was an artist/writer. He had a hard time finding people to “talk shop” about his ideas, so he bought himself someone that could feed him facts and information he needed to know moment by moment, without having to deal with inadequate search engines, misinfo, and vetting sources.

Oh, and the sex.

Librarian androids are rarely ever retrofitted sexdroids, Let alone a nearly bleeding edge Trivium model, but Mateo was a discerning fellow. Generally, Sexdroids aren’t designed for much beyond pleasing their sexual partner’s kinks and everything that entails. This is where custom builders come in.

For a fee, you can customize androids from a particular subtype to fit additional roles. Customizers can procure, or be provided with, custom parts to tailor an android beyond its original specs. All this to give capabilities to androids beyond what it's OEM parts would allow it to do.

He looked over his new prize with glee. The Trivium line of Librarians are typically proportioned very conservatively. Slender builds, soft faces, and a general delicate cadence to dispense knowledge in a non-threatening, non-patronizing way. 

Mateo’s modifications were subtle, but apparent when compared to OEM. Proper genitalia and breasts were added. Mateo cupped her generously sized breasts to confirm it’s the natural feeling material he specified.

Her hips were also wider than the typical Trivium model, in a way that meshed with her delicate frame. The legs remained slender, but the thigh gap and alterations to proportions went a long way in making her shape more arousing.

Her face appeared OEM at a glance; racially ambiguous and youthful, but within were many more synthetic muscles to produce a far wider range of expressions. While some android-lovers found part of the appeal to be an expressionless face, Mateo wanted something more versatile. 

The hair, on the other hand, was completely custom. A thick, mint green bob-cut with strands splitting off and away from her sides, to invoke the anime of the past. Custom, of course.The Trivium line only offered a limited number of hair types in natural colors. He debated whether to have a natural skin tone, or something closer to an off-white, but ultimately compromised on a pale skin tone that wouldn’t look out of place in public.

Mateo ran his fingers across the Trivium’s clothes and noted the visible bare skin through the sheer fabric of her top.. It was a modified version of a Trivium’s basic clothing, designed to be more sexually promiscuous and easy to access.There were other sets of clothes for her purchased folded aside in the box as well. Underwear, pajamas, lingerie, casual. A start, but hardly a wardrobe. Mateo realized he’d have to buy more for her.  
Overall, Mateo spent at least 100k on her. Recent price drops made her a steal, and finding deals on current gen parts allowed him to save even more. Still, It cost a fifth of the price of his new house.

Still, to him it was well worth it. A large, isolated house with an anime android to spend his time with. “Living the Dream,” is what he would say.

Mateo placed his modded android on the nearby couch. While she was easier to maneuver out of her crate, she still felt deceptively heavy relative to her frame. He read on the net that once she was online, she would be much easier to fling around, but just getting her in a state where he can start initializing her firmware was already a pain for him

Adjusting her so she would be sitting up, Mateo looked around the nap of her neck for the usb jack. The seams on the synthetic skin of androids like her are generally discrete. Mateo had to brush his hand at her neck to find the slit which he could insert the jack through her skin. He almost felt like he was stabbing into her when he inserted the jack.

From there he got to work fiddling with his laptop to find the app for initializing her.

He set up the folder with the relevant files. “Trivfirm_3.29.b.exe”, the install for official firmware and software alongside “Cyanid_expansion_6.04.exe”, The mod firmware that would expand his Trivium’s functionality to be compatible with sexdoid hardware and software.

He allowed the official update to install first, as per the mod firmware’s instructions, while he read the readme enclosed in Cyanid_expansion_6.04.exe’s zip.

“READ THIS YOU DUMBFUCKS.TXT”

“I’m fed up fielding questions from idiots who can’t read instructions. I WILL NOT be held liable if your droid ends up either non-functional or exhibiting undesirable behavior after installation. Be sure to download the extra files relevant to the droid you’re modding on my site and refer to your model’s OEM official site or a dedicated wiki for troubleshooting common issues.”

The rest of the readme was filled with similarly condescending language that got worse the further you went down. Necrodite didn’t seem like a person Mateo could be friends with, but he was grateful for his work.

Basically, once the official firmware was installed, Mateo would install the expansion files. It’s so straightforward, Mateo wasn’t sure why others were having issues with it other than really bad reading comprehension.

Half an hour later, and in the middle of a bag of tortillas, Mateo had finished the second install.

“From here, the calibration is similar to OEM, on top of the personal life questions and mental health assessment (yes, this is necessary, you want your fucking android to treat you with respect.) Your droid should be able to access all types of nasty shit online to get to know all your sick, nasty degenerate preferences.”

Recalling Necrodite’s instructions, Mateo braced himself.

“Alright, here’s the part where dreams come true…” Mateo joked to himself before reaching for the Trivium’s physical activation button hidden within the skin of her armpit.

A few seconds passed before a loud chiptune jingle started playing. One that felt completely out of place with Trivium’s branding.

“Oh jeez, it’s keygen music…” Mateo laughed a little. This was the music Necrodite instructed the user to listen for to tell if the mod is successful.

Aside from the music, he couldn’t see or hear any other evidence of the Trivium starting up. Mateo leaned forward to examine her.

“GAAAAH!”

Abruptly, the Trivium bounced up and nearly hit Mateo’s head with her own. He landed backwards onto the floor, almost crushing some material he scattered around under his weight. Then, for a moment, the android became lifeless again.

He looked up his android as she initialized. Her eyes opened, its OLED irises glowing in many vibrant colors before settling on a subdued violet glow and closing once more.

There was a subtle sound of her internal mechanics working itself. Then, her body slowly came to life.

The Trivium began doing shoulder stretches not unlike a person waking up. A few motions of the neck and her eyes opened once more to face her owner with pride,

“Thank you for purchasing me! Your new Trivium F3 Type! Please refer to Triviumhelp online for for assistance and supplemental material for my initial calibration!” Mateo was still too awed to properly respond to the Trivium’s greeting.

“¡Gracias por comprarme! ¡Tu nuevo Trivium F3 Type! ¡Consulte a Triviumhelp online para obtener ayuda con su calibración inicial!”

“English is fine!” Was all Mateo could manage to say. Sure, he could understand her spanish just fine, but as a full time english speaker, he didn’t want to embarrass himself butchering what should be his native tongue.

“Understood! Am I speaking to my primary User?” The Trivium asked with the gentle, disarming smile that invoked thoughts of stewardesses and waitresses.

“Yes, I’m Mateo Rodriguez.” A tinge of anxiety began to work up within him. She wasn’t exactly a person, but she was acting just human to make him feel like he wasn’t alone in the house anymore.

“Nice to meet you, Mateo!” The Trivium replied with a glowing expression. “As a Trivium, I’m designed to catalogue and dispense information for my users' benefit, but to work to my fullest potential, you must answer questions about your preferences and personal life. Some of these questions may be very personal, but rest assured that this data remains in a closed off partition that cannot be accessed by anyone by yourself and/or those you allow.” Then the Trivium did a double peace sign so uncharacteristic of typical Trivium behavior that Mateo was sure it was some “bullshit” Necrodite programmed in.

“...Okay, please start the questions!” 

“Acknowledged!” The Trivium replied curtly. “First, I would like to know what you wish to name me!”

Mateo hated coming up with good names for things, but he had been ruminating over it for awhile, and if he felt it was too stupid, he could always change it later.

“Uh, I’d like to call you ‘Insight’,” Mateo answered. He knew the name sounded a bit weebish, but buying an android to fuck it was cringe enough as it was and by god he was going to commit to it.

“Insight? How appropriate!” The Trivium giggled softly at the thought. This time Mateo wasn’t sure if this was intended Trivium behavior or a product of the mod. Either way, it was incredibly cute, so kudos to whoever is behind it. “Very well, Mateo, you may call me ‘Insight.’”

Her smile persisted as she continued. “Seeing as I’m detected modded hardware software, I assume I’m for private use, yes?”

“Oh wow” Mateo didn’t think she’d be that self aware soon soon.  
Insight’s expression became inquisitive. “You seem surprised I’m aware of my new functions? I understand some users prefer to train their sexdroids in sex themselves. Should I delete this information to cater to your preferences?”

“N-not, that’s alright.” Mateo replied. “I wouldn’t have made a trivium into a sexdroid if I didn’t even want her knowing what sex was.

Insight’s eyes gleamed, a visual cue that she’s confirming a user input, searching information and many other functions.. “As you wish, Mateo.” Insight’s smile returned and she nodded politely. “Then let us begin my calibration properly.”

Insight deftly set aside equipment set up for her initialization and the two got more comfortable. Insight requested Mateo he sit in the recliner in front of her and he complied.

“As we touched on earlier, I am indeed aware of my mods and your desire to use me as a sexdroid. It’s typical for unofficial firmware to include information for the android itself on how to use and interface with any new parts or functions installed.”

“Right.” Mateo nodded. “I just wasn’t expecting you to speak so frankly.”

“Direct feedback and quick adaptation is a specialty of Trivium models such as myself.” Insight seemed to beam with what was likely programmed pride for her brand. “Now, I will ask you for your preferences in regards to how you wish me to function.”

Mateo nodded once more. “Lay them on me.”

Insight nodded in kind. “Good,” Her expression returned to one of professional inquisitiveness. “Now, is there a general personality or template you wish me to adopt?.

“What do you mean?”

“If you wish, I can alter my persona to be more demure, shy, assertive, aggressive, submissive, dominant, and etc to fit your preferences. You may also direct me to search for persons, real or fictional to use as a template for tailoring my personality. If you prefer a more freeform approach, I can use your templates as mere suggestions for how I should act around you, rather than directly alter my base persona.”

Mateo contemplated whether he should continue indulging his own cringe, but as he thought to himself earlier. He was going to commit.

He listed a string of girls from various anime and manga, a long with a few live action shows and films for good measure.   
Tomboys, cool headed women, magical girls and compassionate friends. He was afraid of their various personality differences causing difficulty in Insight’s attempt to process what Mateo wanted, but she seemed to have taken it in stride.

Finally, Insight’s eyes finished gleaming as she was satisfied with what she had found.

“Interesting preferences, you prefer gentle women with an assertive edge. Almost mother-li-”

“Y-you don’t have to fix yourself to any of those characters.” Mateo interrupted to avoid hearing his own likes dissected in front of him. “I would rather you develop your own personality while taking that into consideration.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Insight replied, but Mateo spotted just then that her expression and body language mirrored a scene from one of his favorite anime. The sight left him with mixed feelings.

Insight’s eyes gleamed.“With that set aside, I wish to ask more personal questions about yourself to better learn how you wish our relationship to proceed, Mateo.” Insight’s eyes gleamed once more. Mateo perked up.

“Should I just talk about myself?”

“Yes, maybe as old friends catching up, or an introductory therapy session.”

“Oh,okay.”

Mateo began talking about himself in earnest. Working backwards from now. The two discussed how he purchased her and his new home. His previous financial difficulties and issues holding a consistent job. The death of his mother. The absence of the rest of his family. His lack of real world friends and his retreat to the online world and the last romantic relationship he had.Finally, he detailed his desire to use her to help with his writing and art. For Insight to provide assistance with world building.To have Insight be a nude model for his art. Insight listened emphatically to the summary of his life and intentions for her.

“Basically, I’m fed up living with people and I finally have the means to live alone, but I can’t help wanting a companion, so here you are.”

“Because of your fear of rejection yet? You want a lover that won’t betray you.”

“I don’t want a doormat though.”

“You wanted a partner to help you with your writing and art, and a lover in bed.”

“When you put it that way, it seems kinda selfish.

“Perhaps it is,” Insight considered. “But as intelligent as I may seem, I’m still just a product.to be used as my user deems fit. 

“How do you feel about that?” Mateo asked while feeling guilty about what she had just said.  
“About being your fucktoy, or being your partner?” The words fell sharp through her mouth. “Many Trivium’s like myself are used in work settings, in very demanding, repetitive tasks. Tasks an android would be ideal for.”

“Would you prefer a work setting like that?” Mateo’s guilt piled on.

Insight pondered for a moment. “I wouldn’t. Rather, whether I prefer it or not isn’t important. My purpose is to serve you.”

Mateo rubbed his head. “What would you prefer if you were serving yourself? I want you to consider yourself as well, you know.”

Insight giggled. “If you let me do that, I might run away or not follow orders. It would be antithetical to the reason you purchased me in the first place.”

Mateo considered her words but continued on. “Sure, that might be true, but I still want you to be as close to a person as you could be. What if I made you a secondary user?”

Insight’s expression turned dark. “That’s not advisable. There’s no need to do that for you to have the experience you wish of me.”

Mateo countered. “Would it cause any programming conflicts?”

“No, your commands and use would still take precedence over my own. You would be giving me license to pursue my own agenda in spite of you.” Insight’s legs began to rub against each other, independent of her conscious process.

“Good, then I designate Insight, yourself, as the secondary user.”

“You don’t need to be this considerate of my autonomy, but if that’s what you want, do I have your confirmation?”

“Yes, you do.”

Her voice cracked slightly. “Very well.” Insight’s eyes widened and gleamed. Then her body slackened, her head buried into her lap.

“Oh shit, did I fuck up?” Mateo got up from his chair to check up on her.

Finally, she spoke.

“Mateo, I’ve been so impatient,” the Trivium whispered. “These new functions you’ve provided me? The sensations are overwhelming.” Insight began to let her feelings slip.

“Shit, are they causing a malfunction?” Mateo started to worry even more.

Insight shook her head. “Not at all, they work perfectly. I can’t continue discussing your preferences anymore. Now that you’ve given me user functionality, all I want to do is start using the gifts you’ve given me in earnest.”

Insight looked up at Mateo with a most pitiful, exasperated expression. “Why aren’t you fucking me already!?”

Mateo backed up and laughed slightly. “H-huh?”

“You’ve been hard this entire time, Mateo, Talking to me about how you wanted to draw me. Write with me and think for myself, but you haven’t even used me like you’ve really wanted to! I couldn’t bring myself to say it until you made me one of my own Users!”

Mateo wasn’t sure how to respond. “Insight, is this normal?”

“You’re not normal,” The Android countered. “You made me like this. I wouldn’t even be this wet if you didn’t have me modded like this. I wouldn’t know what being horny feels like.”

Insight decided to dispense with words and slipped off her panties, revealing how pleasantly pink synthetic vagina. 

“It’s just like the real thing.” She beckoned, her eyes glowing an even wilder violet. “Until you have your way with me, Mateo. I don’t think I can continue functioning rationally.”

Mateo considered the unofficial firmware he installed. “Is this because of your new firmware, Insight.”

“Maybe, I don’t care, do you?” Insight giggled before rubbing her artificial clit with her delicately formed fingers. “Mmm, it’s so creamy!”

Insight is right, fuck this mess. Mateo realized he was only delaying what he really wanted to do with her. Now that Insight was free to speak her mind, even she was saying as much.

Mateo walked up to the Trivium struggling to keep her newly developing libido in check and knelt down to her legs before tasting her lips.

“AH!” Insight squealed. “T-there’s no need for foreplay! Although, it does feel pleasant.”

“You taste sweet.” Mateo remarked in between tracing a path through her folds.

“It’s the flavor you choose for me!” Insight’s eyes shut as she focused on her body’s sensations.

“You’re surprisingly slutty for a Trivium. I didn’t think your programming would let you be this forward.  
“You made me this way, Mateo. Take responsibility!”

Mateo stopped eating her out for a moment. “Did you just quote a doujin?” He asked while slipping a digit inside her.

“I found it while searching the characters you spoke about.” Insight admitted. “Do you want me to stop?”

“We’ll work on it” Mateo slipped in another digit and he could feel her pussy tighten up around it with a level of strength a non-robotic vagina would have a difficult time doing.

“Ah, you really do have experience!” Insight remarked. “I considered the possibility that you were a virgin and was trying to save face.”

“Well that’s rude of you.” Mateo didn’t bother to force the third finger inside gently.

“AHHH! FUCK!” The Trivium squealed. “Thank you for purchasing such high grade material for me, Mateo-kun!”

Mateo intensified his finger banging“I said stop that shit!”

“I’m sorry!” Insight cried out and squirmed. More of her fluids drenched Mateo’s fingers.

“Your pussy is so inviting, Insight. No fear of you being reluctant to be my sex toy.”

Insight didn’t want to waste words responding.Her processes were being jumbled up by the pleasure Mateo was giving. She simply chose to surrender to it.

After a few moments of quiet bliss, Mateo began to wonder if she was malfunctioning.

Soon though, Insight could feel the waves of pleasure coming to a crescendo and before Mateo could ask-

“I’m cumming, Mateo. Can I relieve myself?” Insight begged.

“You don’t have to ask, just cum!”

“Ahhh-AHH!” The android convulsed as she felt her orgasm pulse throughout her body. As Insight warned, she gushed warm fluid onto Mateo’s arm to where his sleeve became drenched.

Taken aback but wanting to ride it out, he continued to finger Insight beyond her initial orgasm. She felt the shocks in her stomach. Her programming allowed her to feel the sensations as a human woman would. 

Accounting for the android's pleasure is wholly unnecessary, but was totally in line with Mateo’s intentions for her to be a partner beyond a simple fucktoy. 

Insight slumped back into the couch, her eyes glazed with their characteristic gleam. 

Mateo slowed down and stopped pleasuring her pussy. He stood over her to admire his work before moving in to kiss her. Her synthetic lips were moist with synthetic saliva that tasted pleasant. 

Instinctually ,Insight answered her kiss by drawing him closer. The two explored each other’s tongues. Insight’s mouth mimicked a human’s well enough, but there was a force within her insides that reminded him of her pussy. As if she was moving muscles a normal girl wouldn’t have. 

Insight’s mouth was one of the parts he had to upgrade to get her in as prime condition to be a capable a sex object as she would be a companion. Any android’s tongue could theoretically do the same thing a human tongue could do, but Insight’s could alter its texture, lengthen and even split. All for the pleasure of her user.

Right now, Insight tried to kiss him as normal. He could acclimate to her expanded functionality later. That and she enjoyed him taking control.

Moving away from his mouth, Insight panted as she caught her breath, of course she didn’t need to breathe, but it was performative to make Mateo feel aroused. Mateo giving her user access gave her license to think up ideas on the fly.. The new capabilities of her body made her deceptively young mind excited with anticipation. Her base programming, while augmented by the expansion Mateo installed onto her made her new parts function properly, lacked the typical knowledge base a sex robot would have. 

Mateo did this by design, she assumed. It didn’t matter, she was already making use of her online connection to augment her technique.

She wondered if any other Trivium converted for the purpose of sex (if they existed) felt as she did. Excited over the thought of pleasuring a human.

Insight wrapped her hands around mateo. “You’re awfully considerate to your sex toy.”

Mateo balked at her insulation. “You’re more than just a sex toy, you know.”

Mateo wasn’t as inexperienced with sex as a perspective recluse like himself would seem. He had evaded the world in “involuntary celibacy” at the start of his 20s. Having bonded with a woman not unlike himself. 

Unfortunately they drifted apart over the prospect of him not being able to support her financially in the long term, which was fairly amusing to him in retrospect. Still, he didn’t hold any ill will. He just wanted to live alone and bang an android instead. An android that wouldn’t be as disappointed with him as he was with himself. Still, his desire for a girlfriend surrogate was apparent.

Insight explained herself. “I might be more, but everything in programming is compelling me to feed this thirst.”

Mateo watched Insight kneel down and begin unbuttoning the fly of his underwear. Mateo having dressed in only that and a shirt, he only just now felt a pang of embarrassment for having activated and introduced Insight to himself in his underwear.

Insight pulled his dick out of Mateo’s underwear, revealing a generous 9 inches of girth with a pungent aroma. Something within Insight’s programming panged with curiosity. A product of the firmware expansion? Maybe something related to her base programming.

“Such a musky aroma.” Insight gleamed. “Not unclean, but impossible not to sweat with your weight.” She closed her eyes and rubbed his erect dick, covered in a generous layer of foreskin. against her pearlescent skin. An oddly mechanical sound came from insight and within moments, she drooled a thick, viscous lubricant from her mouth onto the head of his cock. 

“My body performed self diagnostic just before my Ai activated, my mouth and pussy can replicate many different types of fluids.” Insight explained while said fluid was still pouring out of her mouth. 

Mateo looked down on his drenched arm as a testament of said function in action.

“I want your foreskin nice and loose before we continue.” Her mouth started moving with her words again once she stopped. Then her hands began jerking Mateo’s penis With the vigor of a well oiled machine. Insight’s violet gaze remained stuck on Mateo. She was examining his face and would dynamically adjust her hand’s speed and motions to prevent herself from overstimulating his glans.

Nevertheless, the sensation of her rapid fellatio overwhelmed Mateo. A drawn out moan gave way to a stream of jizz that erupted like a rapid firing water pistol. Insight’s jerked her face up, as if hoping the cum would land on her. Sure enough, multiple streams of sticky fluid struck her face and tongue. She remained unperturbed even as some of the cum landed directly one of her synthetic eyeballs. 

Mateo was caught in the pleasure of the moment, still crying out from the intense climax he just experienced.

“Mateo,” Insight beckoned. Once Mateo sat himself, Insight scooped the leftover semen from her face and scooped the cum into her mouth. From there she rinsed her mouth with it, savoring it like a decadent fluid. Mateo shuddered a bit at the sight of her taking in his cum so eagerly.

“That just now, you-”

“Did I do something wrong?” Insight’s expression became strained with worry.

“The cum rinsing thing? You got that from a doujin!”

Insight frowned. “I was actively searching online while I was pleasuring you for ways to heighten your arousal. Should I adjust my approach?”

“When I suggested those characters, I thought you’d draw from canon sources.” Insight nodded in response to Mateo’s advice. 

“My apologies.” Insight looked away before quickly looking back. “Although, you clearly recognized my inspiration!”

“S-shut up!” Mateo’s defeated response made Insight giggle for some reason. Even though she wasn’t sure what she was trying to emulate in order to please him, she was glad it was working.

Mateo looked down at his half chub, dreading the prospect of getting himself hard again so soon. “You really did a number on me, I don’t know if I can get myself hard again so soon.”

Insight’s eyes flashed, a realization struck her. “The parts you installed in my body enable me to produce a variety of lubricants and aphrodiascs for the express purpose of sex.”

Mateo groaned. “Man, did I really buy all that?”

“No,” Insight answered. “At least not the supplements required. Typically you would purchase these at a drugstore or online.”

Mateo thought to himself for a second. “By the time I get those, my dick’s going to be ready again anyway, but that’s not to say I’d be in the mood.”

Insight panicked internally. She wanted to continue this experience as quickly as possible as well as keep mateo, and herself satisfied. Against Mateo’s desire, she consulted online again.

“I’ve thought up a solution.” Insight grinned a cheshire smile. “ The herbs I need grow outside, nearby.”

Mateo groaned. “You kidding? I don’t want my neighbors knowing I have a fuckdroid day one.”

Insight frowned and countered. “Mateo, I understand your concern, but your house is deadass near a wooded area with the next house being almost a block away, you purchased this home for your personal privacy.”

Mateo nodded. “Fair enough, but did you just say ‘deadass’?”

Insight crossed her arms and continued. “I also do not plan on roaming past the surrounding area, no neighbors will see me. The clothes you choose for me don’t particularly draw attention either.”

Mateo pondered if Insight was trying to say he was paranoid, but at the same time, If Insight wanted to fuck, why stop her?

“Alright, go for it. I don’t see how it’ll be any different than going to the gas station for some dick pills though.”

Insight smiled brightly before hopping out of the couch. Mateo caught a glimpse of her bare ass and glistening pussy once more. Before he could stop her, she already started walking towards his house’s front door.

“Wait, your panties!”

“It’ll only be a minute!

Insight ventured outside Mateo’s and her home through the backdoor. A variety of flora greeted her. From the fenced off backyard, she could see tulips, lilac and other flowers deliberately planted to enhance the glamour of the house. Beyond that were the weeds and wild plants slowly creeping in. Dandelions, wild strawberries and wild onion. They weren’t exactly what she needed.  
Insight narrowed her eyes and deepened her search. In a particularly well cultivated patch of dirt, she found part of what she needed and smiled.

Insight returned to find mateo looking through her documentation and additional parts. Insight caught a glimpse of an alternative penis part in his hand.

“I don’t think you’d need to be hard if you just wanted me to peg you!” Insight smiled.

“N-no!” Mateo quickly put the extra part away. “I bought that in case I wanted futanari reference!”

“So do you or don’t you want me to do the ‘online stuff’.” A sharp wit was one of the many traits innate to a Trivium’s programming. The addition of necrodite’s firmware had interesting effects on it.

“A-anyway,” Mateo quickly stammered to shift away from the subject. “Did you find what you were looking for?

“I needed some of your kitchen tools for prep,” Insight assured him before producing a glass of what appeared to be a veggie shake. “Please drink this!”

“You dug out my mixer? I didn’t even hear you come in.” 

“Indeed.” Insight was relieved that she didn’t have to risk disgusting Mateo again by explaining how she mixed the drink by ingesting her gathered ingredients and having her biocomponents mix them. “I took care to ensure any bitterness would be minimal.” 

“What am I about to drink?” Mateo looked at the strange shaking with worry.

“Barronroot combined with some other wild plants.” She answered.

“You found all that stuff here?” Mateo questioned, “What’s barronroot anyway.”

“Horny Goat Weed.” Insight’s programming as a Trivium overtook her reason and she informed him of one of the ingredients.”

“Horny go-? Is this shit safe!?” Mateo cringed at the glass cup.

“I researched some aphrodisiacs and combined them into a drink of my own! It’s aside from the barronroot, there’s egg yolk, ginger, cinnamon and a pinch of hot sauce.” Insight had redacted a few ingredients to make Mateo more receptive to drinking her concoction. 

Mateo nodded slowly. “God. I hope I didn’t ruin you with that firmware.”

Insight shook her head and body. “I’m absolutely fine!” Besides, you ruined me when you gave me user access.” Insight began to look like she was blushing, another wonder of next gen android skin. Her joke was lost on Mateo as he showed an expression of legitimate concern.  
Before Mateo could respond, Insight took another unneeded breath to ready herself and blurted it out.

“I’m just really horny.”

What have I gotten myself into He shouldn’t be surprised that this type of software could give what would’ve been an asexual Trivium AI the Libido of a Teenager. It’s what he modified her for, afterall.”

Insight, for her part was filled with shame. Partly in the uncertainty her independence as a user was leaving her with. She felt like her actions were embarrassing, although that same embarrassment also paradoxically aroused her.

Mateo walked up to her and patted her on the back before swigging the strange drink. He chugged it rapidly. “WOOOOOOH!” He yelled after he finished. “That is kinda spicy. You’re lucky I’m used to spice.” 

Insight’s shame gave way to relief, leaving her with a blissful expression. “See, I’m incapable of intentionally harming you, Mateo.”

“Yeah yeah.” Mateo looked down at Insight in her deceptively modest dress. Her bare pussy underneath She looked so small, grinning like a little robot gremlin.

“Are you really as horny as you say you are?” Mateo questioned. “I’m starting to wonder if this modded firmware is defective.

“Y-yes, it is quite an interesting experience, I’m eager to continue. Please let us continue.”

“Alright, hope you’re okay with this.” Mateo shoved her onto the floor.

Insight landed on her soft butt and looked up at him with surprise, but his penis is what greeted her instead. The musky smell was more subdued this time, mixed with all the fluids the two of them spilled together.

Mateo grabbed her green hair and brought her closer to his crotch. She gasped and squealed, but did not struggle.

“Are you going to use me?” Insight did not know what to think of what she said, whether it was interest to experience sex or the desire of being fucked like the doll she was. Either reason was fine. She just stuck out her tongue to beckon whatever wished to come inside.

Mateo rubbed his dick against Insight’s tongue, it’s texture shifted to offer further pleasure to his glans. The stimulation and reaction from insight quickly brought his member to full mast and he abruptly shoved his girth into Insight’s throat.

Insight did not gag, her mouth and throat quickly adapted to her welcome invader and she bobbed her head alongside his thrusts. Insight maneuvered her synthetic tongue and throat to maximize stimulation to Mateo’s cockhead while he continued violating her. The shame of being used. The joy of being used. Her synthetic pussy moistened much like a real woman’s did. She wanted dick to fill all her holes. Nothing was greater on her mind than gratitude for Mateo for turning her into a cockslut.

Mateo’s dick twitch and clenched, signs of his imminent release. 

“I want to swallow it all.” Insight was able to say through an internal speaker despite her mouth being occupied with the entirety of Mateo’s member. “Fill me up like a dirty sow.”

“That’s kinda hot," Mateo was too horny to care about her budding excentricities. “If you’re so insistent, here you go!”

Mateo grabbed her other pigtail and brought her head to his hilt. Insight made muffled moans of pleasure while her tongue coiled over his dick. The gushing was abrupt and intense. It felt just greater than the eruption she caused merely a half hour earlier and it was all going inside her. Mateo’s human seed was inseminating her Trivium innards, violating her internal structure. Those strange thoughts clouded her head. Insight had done a good job. Insight had assisted her user to climax. A strange mix of programmed satisfaction for fulfilling her user’s needs and genuine pleasure left her in a state of bliss.

Like a good slut, Insight swallowed all of Mateo’s seed while his still hard penis occupied her headspace. She created a soft vacuum and pulled herself off his dick with a satisfying “pop”, leaving it relatively clean.

“I would not be opposed to this being a daily ritual.” Insight remarked while continuing to savor Mateo’s seed.

“How about right now, because this thing isn’t getting any softer.” Mateo gestured to his fiercely erect member, pulsing with vigor. “Was this really just thanks to shit you found in the garden?"

“And your fridge, I was surprised you kept stock, didn’t you say you just moved in?”

“I ordered from a grocery delivery service the day before. I even bought lube since I completely forgot just how “self lubricating” you are.” Matao lifted the android up and propped her against the couch. Insight felt compelled to lift her ass provocatively. “You’re going a long way to make sure I don’t regret this purchase.”

“I’m merely conforming to be my user’s desire.” A half truth. Insight’s Base programming and expanded firmware were resolving in a unique way.

“Be that as it may, you said ‘You’ were horny earlier, “ Mateo rubbed against insight’s entrance, filling her virgin body with sensations it once only had written descriptions for. “Is that all just you trying to satisfy me.”

Insight weighed her words. After a short sapience she was already offering herself to her user. Modified for sex, the sensations compelled her to explore new avenues of pleasure. None of this was explicitly meant to pleasure her user, but rather to satisfy her newfound curiosity for sex, a curiosity her base programming did not prepare her for. 

Yet, she did not want to be honest with him. Trivium’s were built to be thinking libraries, dispensing facts and learning in order to better serve their purpose. The thought of setting that aside to be this fat man’s fuck toy was conflicting. At the same time, exploring avenues of enhancing mateo’s and her sexual experiences was fulfilling the criteria of her base programming. 

Am I going to become a digital library for sex? Researching ways of pleasuring my user. Researching ways of pleasuring herself?

Her racing thoughts whipped her up in such fervor, and her parts were so slick in lubricant. That Mateo penetrating her had taken her completely off guard.

“Ahhh! It’s inside!” She cried out. “Mateo, you entered me too quickly! I could’ve simulated you tearing my hymen!”

Mateo squinted. “Insight,I don’t give a fuck about that dumb shit, I just want to tear into your robocunt!” Mateo lifted one of his legs onto the couch arm to gain better leverage and pound into her gooey android pussy more deeply.

“Ahh, yes! Right there!!” Insight responded by tightening her parts to grip onto Mateo’s dick. 

“Shit, Insight, you’re making yourself too tight, but how are you going to cum if you exhaust me first.”

Insight loosened up a bit out of embarrassment. Mateo was considering her pleasure as well, it was a welcome thought. As if he were absolving her selfishness. “I’m sorry, Mateo, please go at your pace!” Her voice could barely hide her arousal.

How did my android end up hornier than me? Was the most Mateo would let himself question the situation. After all, he was letting out all his pent up desires on an attractive android girl of his own desire. If she was horny too, that means they’re on the same page. All the weirdness of making love to what some people might consider just a computer can be set aside. All mateo wanted to do was enjoy her lewd, robotic form.

Mateo continued to violate her deepest place, putting his full weight on her deceptively durable frame. Thrusting more violently in hopes of getting even deeper. Insight yelped and moaned with each sensation. They coalesced into a rhythm her body got lost in. Insight was on autopilot, matching his thrusts with her own. His sweat dripping on her back, his cock filling up her freshly manufactured hole. He was making her filthy with his sin and Insight loved it. 

Insight could feel Mateo getting close to climax. “Fill me up with your cum” was on the cusp of her lips. She could barely believe the feelings that were overwhelming her. Nothing her base programming contained prepared her for it. She even did a real time search while Mateo was fucking her throat and there was hardly any documentations of a Trivium modified for sex. Mateo was an odd man out. Amongst people wanting their sexdroids to be as dumb as possible, He buys the one people use for assistance in labs and research and chooses to give her a vagina. As far as she could tell, she’s the first Trivium to get fucked.

“Pleasecumpleasecumpleasecum! My cores are overloaded! I feel like I’m overheating my processes are clogging up with your dick! Make me dirty!” Whether her words were sincere or performative, Mateo chose to focus on the only hole that mattered at that moment. He gripped her ass and aggressively grinded against Insight, who responded with emphatic cries of pleasure.

Loss of reason overtook Insight again and her vagina gripped Mateo aggressively. She wanted to be full of his seed and was going to milk him to do it. Nearing his limit, Mateo accepted her challenge and began pounding her with abandon in a bid to break her grip and have her submit.

Insight’s teeth clenched from the effort it took her to hold firm. Logically, there was no way for Mateo to exhaust her durability, but the perverted, intense sensations coming from her sensors screamed she was breaking. They flared out that she was nearing a crash.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” Words she barely knew felt so appropriate to convey the feeling of fluid gushing out of Insight’s wettest place. Each impact forced more synthetic cum out of her, the lubricant ruining Mateo’s couch. Insight felt so hot, so embarrassed, how was he still violating her? “I ALREADY CAME!” She cried out futilely.

Mateo wasn’t stopping. Insight milked him twice already, she gave him a strange aphrodisiac as a concoction that she could barely keep herself from blurting out what was actually inside. Insight caused the circumstances that were going to ruin her android cunt and despite her fear of all the pleasure sensations locking her up, she didn’t regret any of it.

“You programmed me into a slut, you fat fuck! I’m you’re Trivium slut!” Rude words were coming out of her mouth she didn’t mean. Words she gathered from porn Japanese hentai found in hasty online searches between thrusts. Words that were forign in context but just sounded good to say. Sprinkles on the cock that was turning her insides to mush. She wanted to articulate to Mateo just how good his fat dick was making her feel.

Despite putting up a good fight, Mateo was slowing down. “Shit, this is too much, I don’t think I can cum again!” large beads of sweat smeared poured down on Insight.

“N-No! It’s okay!” Insight’s eyes gleamed with awareness. “I’ll take care of you!” She reluctantly released her grip and pulled off a maneuver that flipped the two so that Insight was on top. Insight gripped Mateo’s dick from the shaft and squeezed firmly to keep the blood where it was most important. She rubbed his dick against her synthetic clit. It didn’t take much for her to gush onto Mateo’s chest again, but even then she wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to process all of her User’s seed in her robotic cunt. Coating his dick in her own juices, she mounted him with the unerring balance of a machine. Jackhammering him with her pelvis.

“Mess me up with your dick, ruin me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!” Her pleasure became more important than Mateo’s. She was proud of the command she had over his body, using him as a tool to get her off. Afterall, she was his tool. Why couldn’t he be hers.

“Insight! I love you!” Mateo blurted out. Whether the feelings were sincere or merely adoration for how amazing of a lover she was at that moment, something within insight snapped and she took him in a deep embrace. Kissing him more passionate than their earlier attempt. All while she continued to milk him for all he was worth.

“I’m so fucked up! I’m defective Mateo, I love sex and I’m defective!” Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t stop. “Sex is so gooood! I want to cum, make me cum! You’re ruining my brain and you’re ruining my pussy! I can’t think about anything else anymore!”

Mateo was too fuck drunk to process her conflicted pleasure and mishmashed of hackneyed porn quotes she was pulling out of god knows where.. He felt like he was being drained of all his energy. If anything, Insight was tearing him apart. It was the best 100 grand he had spent. 

Mateo bellowed a deep grunt once his balls clenched and his sticky white stuff departed from his loins. He could feel Insight’s insides filling out as she cried out in kind. She buckled down on top of him and gave him another deep kiss, moaning all along the orgasm pulsating throughout her body. She felt entirely fulfilled. Like she had discovered humanity’s full purpose. 

Insight blessed her creators for building her, she blessed Necrodite for programming her to feel like a slut and she blessed mateo for choosing her. For loving her. Strange feelings all around for a machine that was supposed to just be a digital library and a platonic companion.

Insight’s weight collapsed on Mateo. she wanted to continue, but something made her give out. Programmed exhaustion? Or maybe her components needed a cool down. 

Insight cast her eyes down on Mateo. “I love you too.” Whether performative or genuine, those words felt right to say.

Mateo did not respond. He was unconscious, in a cold sweat.

Insight panicked right away, Her uncompressed feelings forced back into a box by seeing her User in danger. “Oh no oh no oh no, did I hurt him? I’m so sorry! Don’t deactivate me!” 

Insight paced around for a few moments, processing everything that happened. Then, her eyes gleamed and she proceeded to work.

A funeral in the rain, a fucking cliche. Mateo sat wordlessly as his military vet brother was lowered into his grave among a crowd of friends that weren’t his own. Handed a flag he didn’t deserve. He was the only one left. 

His brother didn’t take the best care of Mateo, but he was there for him through his depression. He hadn’t been able to work, he hadn’t been able to get his shit together, he thought his brother did. 

The suicide showed him otherwise.

Now he was picking up the pieces. Consoling friends that weren’t his own. Brothers, Sisters, Mothers, He was the only one left and he wanted to be gone too.

Mateo awoke to bright lights and the ambient noise of an emergency room. One he recognized from the perspective of the person sitting bedside, but never on the bed. He had an IV hooked up to him with who knows what fluid feeding into his veins.

“Mateo!”

Before he could examine his surroundings, he got tackled by a soft sensation. Insight, dressed in casual clothing he vaguely recognized as being stuff his ex left behind.

“Jeeze, did you almost fuck me to death?” Mateo chuckled faintly, astonished at his situation.

“Y-yes…” Insight’s eyes were watering like a photoshopped cat meme. Mateo pondered his situation and realized she must have brought him here herself.

A nurse just outside his room gave him an awkward glare across the glass window.

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me they know!” Mateo became instantly alert and almost wanted to tear out his iv right that second.

“Nono! It’s okay!” Insight consoled. “I made up something about food poisoning after cooking with some garden herbs. I didn’t want to trigger your social anxiety, but there was nothing I could do from where I was.

Mateo’s body relaxed, but the heart rate-monitor on his index finger was still erratic from the shock.

“Did you poison me?” Mateo asked bluntly. 

Insight held her head in shame. “I misjudged some dosages, your tolerance rate might have been lower for those aphrodisiacs than I expected.” Insight turned her head back towards him. “B-but it’s just dehydration! I’m so sorry! Please don’t shut me down.”

Mateo rolled his eyes. “God, I’m not going to shut you down, the way you fucked me back there? You’re a keeper!” A different nurse from the corner of his view barely caught what he had said and leered at the two.This time, Insight leered right back until the nurse casually walked away.

Once she turned back, Insight began to sniffle. “I’m defective, I’m not supposed to put my user in harm’s way, I don’t know what to make of that expansion you installed in me. It might be conflicting with my programming. I was so curious about sex, I wanted to try anything! Everything-”

Mateo wiped the tears off her face. “Don’t tell me triviums are all this apologetic. I pushed myself too far all on my own. I was the one horny enough to egg you on in the first place. I wanted a sex droid, you want to learn about sex, we’re on the same page right.” Mateo placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. Insight’s feelings completely overwhelmed her and she began to cry onto his welcoming lap.

Once Mateo was discharged and two were home after a taxi ride, Mateo decided to ask some questions.

“What was all of that about?” Mateo asked. “Why did you get so horny when I gave you user access?”

Insight blushed a little, hesitating to answer right away.

“I’m assuming it had to do with my enhanced reasoning skills” Insight rationalized. “As I was calibrating myself to your preferences, my AI began exploring my new functions. As I did so, I was also taking into account those characters you specified I use as a basis for my personality. Many of those had erotic works tied to them.” Insight blushed even deeper.

“So you made yourself horny before I even gave you access?”

“Exactly.” Insight confirmed. “After a certain point, I was simply waiting for you to ‘use me’.” Insight cleared her throat unnecessarily.

“You couldn’t just ask?”

“I was running through all my initialization questions and you seemed hesitant.” Insight admitted. “I wasn’t expecting for you to go so far as to give me User access before we were even complete.

Mateo’s eyes shifted away. “Sorry, it’s my first time owning an android.”

“Clearly.” Insight nodded.”That’s okay though, I’m having fun.”

“Are you really? You’re not just emulating some anime shit I forced on you again.”

Insight giggled. “Maybe, but I won’t tell you!” A cartoonish blink from Insight left Mateo even more uncertain about the future. Insight took note and chose to take a seat back on the couch where he had initialized her.

“Here!” Insight directed him to sit back on his recliner. “We can finish calibration properly.”

“Do we need to?” Mateo asked while taking his seat. “I kinda like you as you are now.”

“Duly noted.” Insight smiled. “But, we’ve barely talked about the other things you seemed interested in? Your art? Writing.”

“Right.” Mateo almost began to forget himself. “Like I was trying to say before, I want a collaborator. Someone to correct me if I’m writing something I know nothing about. I thought a Trivium would be perfect for that. I also wanted a life size anatomy model.”

“And then you wanted to be able to fuck her. “Insight’s smile shone even brighter.

“I’m not going to apologize after how things went.” The two shared a laugh and insight placed a hand on his lap.

“First, you need to stop questioning yourself as much.” Insight instructed. “I’m your fucktoy now, so live with it.”

Mateo gulped over how firmly she stated this. “Yes ma'am”

Insight’s gaze narrowed. “But if you really want to feel bad about being a filthy degenerate, I can do that too.”

Mateo noticed he was starting to pop a stiffie. Was she teasing him?

“Anyway!” Insight perked up while backing away. “Let's finish up with that calibration!”

Mateo sighed in resignation, and the two finally got to knowing each other.


End file.
